1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to drinking cups and more specifically it relates to a drip catch beverage mug. The drip catch beverage mug will help prevent the spillage of a beverage liquid therefrom when a person is drinking and walking, so as to stop damage and stains on table tops, counters, desks, furniture, documents, paperwork, floors and rugs. A catch moat is formed about the outer circumference of a cylindrical bowl, which will divert the spilled beverage liquid to an internal storage chamber for disposal at a later time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous drinking cups have been provided in prior art that are small bowl shaped open containers, usually with flat bottoms and handles that are used for placing liquids into the mouth to be swallowed. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.